Breaking Up Is Hard to Do
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Ron and Hermione get into an argument that causes them to (briefly) breakup. Meanwhile, Neville and Luna have some very interesting news to share. Episode thirty-seven in the Friendship is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Love and Marriage

"Look Daddy, I lost another tooth!" Heather cried as she quickly hurried down the hallway and held up the tiny sharp white and pointed object that was now covered with blood. A large grin grew a crossed her face while she stuck her tongue through the new space inside her mouth.

"Me too!" her twin brother Teddy exclaimed while he raced down the hall behind her and held up his own baby tooth while he grinned up at his father.

"Well congratulations you two." Snape said as he grinned back down at both of his children while Ron turned to look over at Harry and Hermione.

"How is it that twins seem to do everything together even when they're not identical?" he inquired but Harry just simply shrugged and Hermione shook her head.

"Alright, we better get dressed and go down to the bus stop now since Harry has kindly decided to treat us all for breakfast." Snape said.

"Can I grab a shower real quick before we go?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, and can I help?" Ginny questioned eagerly.

"Be careful Miss Weasley, there are four little ears listening." Snape began. "But yes you can, we'll catch a later bus if we miss it." He told him as Harry nodded before he turned around and walked back down the hallway and into his bedroom before he gathered all of his clothes together.

Meanwhile Neville had been busy taking his girlfriend Luna to breakfast separately. They landed their brooms a crossed the street from the restaurant that they would be dining at. Then they looked both ways before hurrying into the parking lot where there was a gigantic fountain inside of it. "It was very nice of you to offer to take me to breakfast Neville." Luna began. "Although a part of me wishes that we could have dined with Harry and everyone else, I find it rather romantic." She told him.

"I'm glad you think so because there's something that I want to talk to you about." Neville began. "You see we've been going out for the last few years now. And other than the fact that you have your job as a magizoologist and I have my job as an auror, there's not really anything holding us back from starting our lives together like Harry, Ron, and Hermione have." He told her with a quick shake of his head.

"So, what are you trying to say?" she questioned him as he took ahold of both of her hands and deeply gazed inside her eyes.

"I'm trying to say that I love you and I want to marry you. I'm sorry I can't afford a ring right now, but as soon as I can I'll give it to you. And then I'll start saving up money for our wedding. That is, I can only do that if you say yes." He told her as Luna felt tears of joy suddenly rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Neville, of course I'll marry you. I mean, we might be a little bit young but so were Harry's parents when they got married. His biological parents I mean." She replied with a sniff as he grinned at her.

"Really? You will?" he asked her eagerly as she nodded at him.

"Yes I will. Because I love you too Neville and I've always had and always will." She told him as they both closed their eyes and leaned in towards each other. Luna threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

 _…_

"I wonder where Neville and Luna are." Ginny began as she started heading down to the pool with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I haven't seen them since I woke up this morning." She finished.

"Who knows." Ron began. "I have better things to do with my own love life than to try and figure out theirs." He told her.

"Now that you brought that up, there's something that I have to talk to you about." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked her.

"Marriage." She replied.

"What about it?" Ron asked her.

"Exactly." She told him as they all stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Ron told her.

"Listen Ron, we've been going out since we were teenagers and I want to know where the commitment is." She said.

"I'm sorry but I still don't get it." Ron said with a shake of his head. "We both know that we love each other so I don't see what the problem is." He told her.

"The problem is that I don't want to waste my time!" she snapped. "I want to know that this relationship is going to go somewhere!" she yelled.

"Well it's going to go down the drain if you keep carrying on like this!" Ron shouted back at her as Harry and Ginny's mouths gaped wiped open while their eyes bounced back and forth from one to the other.

"Wow, would you look at the time." Ginny began as she quickly glanced up at the clock on the wall. "We really should be heading back to rehearse before lunch." She said.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I've got tons of work and Bible studying to do." Harry told them.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you going swimming with us?" Hermione asked them.

"No sorry, I do believe Ginny's right. We'll catch up with you guys later." Harry said as he and Ginny quickly turned around and hurried back down the hallway.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!?" Ginny whispered. "I've never seen Hermione that pushy before!" she cried.

"I have," Harry whispered back. "But it was back when Ron and I were kids and we first met her. I have no idea why she's acting like this now." He said when all of a sudden they bumped into Neville and Luna.

"So, where have you two been?" Ginny asked them suspiciously with a sly grin. "Getting a little too comfortable in bed are you?" she wondered as Harry lowered his head and grinned continually avoiding eye contact with Neville with great hopes that he wouldn't see how much trouble that he was having with holding back his laughter.

"Yep." Neville replied with a grin while Luna snuggled up against his side and rested her head upon his shoulder. "And that's exactly why that we decided to get married." He told her beaming with pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Lost

Ginny and Luna shrieked excitedly while they continually jumped up and down before embracing each other tightly. "Be quiet! We're in a hotel remember?" Harry told them before the two ladies broke apart.

"Harry's right. We've got to calm down. It's just so hard to do that when I'm just so happy and excited for you." Ginny said.

"Thanks, so am I. Where's Ron and Hermione, I would like to tell them our wonderful news." Luna said but Ginny just simply shook her head.

"Trust me you don't." she told her.

"Why not?" Neville wondered.

"Because they're not going to hear you. We were just going to go to the pool, but they were too busy going at each other's throats that we didn't figure that we would have any fun." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, Hermione's been acting a bit pushy lately about marriage and Ron's nowhere near ready for it." Harry said.

"He's barely even ready to move out on his own. I mean I know that he thinks he is but it's obvious that he feels a real sense of security living with Harry and his family." Ginny said.

"Well, look on the bright side, maybe they'll sort it all out and makeup." Neville told her when all of a sudden Ron and Hermione passed them on opposite sides before Hermione let out a deep breath of frustration.

"I'm never talking to you again!" Hermione hollered.

"Well that's just fine with me!" Ron yelled back at her fuming with anger.

"Then again, maybe not." Neville said while he sucked in his cheeks.

 _…._

Later on that evening Harry stepped outside the hotel to smoke a cigarette. That's when all of a sudden Ron stepped outside beside him. "Hey Harry, what's up?" he inquired as Harry blew out a puff of smoke before he turned his head to look at him.

"The sky." He replied.

"Ha, ha very funny. You know what I mean. You haven't seen Hermione around here lately have you?" Ron asked him.

"No. Not since this afternoon when you had that argument." He told him.

"Harry tell me something, you work with the ministry, why is it that when God created women He didn't leave a set of instructions? I mean Hermione told me that if I didn't marry her it was over. You would think the fact that I love her to pieces would mean a lot more to her than it already does and that she would be a little more grateful." Ron said.

"Sorry mate. I can't help you on this one since I don't get involved with personal relationships." Harry told him.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to marry her, it's just that I'm not ready and it doesn't seem right for her to try and force it out on me." He said.

"I know. Hopefully she'll realize that sooner or later." Harry said.

"Sooner would be better. Although I'm not saying that it's impossible for her to change, it just seems very unlikely." Ron said.

"Nothing's impossible." Harry told him.

"Of course not. I remember a time when I didn't think that Eve would ever change but she proved me wrong. I mean she still has her moments but I like her a lot more now than I used to when she was younger. Speaking of which, where is she? I haven't seen her around for most of the day." He said.

"I'm not sure. I was going to ask you the same thing when you came out here. She took her broom out for a ride somewhere after lunch and she never came back. At least not that I'm aware of." Harry told him.

"Do you think that she's alright?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know, but now I'm really starting to get worried about her since the sun's nearly set." Harry told him while flicking his ashes off of the balcony before turning around and heading back towards the door.

"I'll go with you." Ron told him. "I mean it's not like I have anything better to do now that Hermione won't speak to me." He said as Harry pushed the sliding door open.

"Are you guys ready to go to supper?" his father questioned them as he met them by the door.

"No. Not right now. Eve's missing and we're going to go look for her." Harry told him.

"What else is new? We better find her soon because I'm not going to be happy if we have to end up missing supper because of her." Ron said.

"Ron, this is more important than food. She could be hurt!" Harry told him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! For heaven's sake, you don't have to be so touchy!" Ron snapped.

 _….._

"Eve!" Harry called through his hands once he brought his broomstick to a halt and hovered inside the air.

"Eve!" Ron hollered as he stopped beside Harry and turned his head over to look at him. "This is crazy! Where is she!?" he cried.

"I don't know, but she could be anywhere. We have to keep looking for her." Harry said.

"Listen Harry, I'm hot, sweaty, hungry, and tired. I just want to eat and go to bed." Ron told him.

"She's my little sister Ron, and as I seem to recall I didn't complain when you wanted me to save _your_ little sister from the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

"That's because you're dating her." Ron told him.

"Yeah, now I am. But I wasn't when I was twelve." Harry pointed out with a shake of his head and that's when all of a sudden they heard a very loud petrified scream. "Come on!" Harry cried as he quickly turned his broom around and headed back towards the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Family Is Forever

Harry and Ron did a nosedive with their brooms as they landed on the ground. The two wizards withdrew their wands and lit up their tips before they hurried down the path of the woods. Harry shone his wand down at a rattlesnake who lifted his head and opened his mouth open wide revealing his fangs to them. "Who are you humans?" he inquired.

"It's none of your concern, now leave my sister alone." Harry told him.

"Hold on a moment, I know that scar on your forehead. You're the famous Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Word is that you can hear us, well obviously since you're speaking to me right now. Anyway, the girl deserved the bite since she nearly trampled me to death. That's all I wanted to accomplish, now if you both leave me alone I'll leave you alone. Chow." He said before he slithered away.

"Harry! Help me!" Eve cried as he quickly hurried over to her with Ron by his side. Sure enough she had an enormous wound on her leg that was oozing with blood.

"Don't move, otherwise the poison will spread." Harry told her.

"But how are we going to get her back to the hotel then?" Ron wondered.

"We'll disapparate." Harry told him.

"I'm only thirteen years old, I won't learn how to be able to disapparate until a few more years." Eve said.

"I know, that's why I'm here to help you. Touch my hand." Harry told her as she looked at him with uncertainty. "Please Eve, you've just got to be able to trust me. Your life depends on it." He said as she slowly reached her hand out to him and grabbed ahold of it. Before Ron knew it they disappeared before his eyes and a few seconds later he disapparated too.

 _….._

"I sure hope that Eve's alright." Ginny said as she quickly hurried over to the window and pulled back the curtains looking out at the full moon that hung up in the sky. "The boys have been gone an awful long time." She said as Hermione sat quietly upon her bed biting her lip nervously but before she could say anything Harry and Ron burst through the front door with Eve draped over their shoulders.

"Evangeline," Snape began as he quickly hurried over to them. "what happened?" he demanded.

"She got bitten by a rattlesnake and he was a nasty one too." Harry began.

"You can whip up a potion or something to cure her can't you?" Ron questioned him.

"Of course I can, I used to be a potions master after all. However I more interested to know why she ran off in the first place." He replied as she heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed next to Hermione.

"I can't tell you. You'll think I've gone mad." She told him.

"I assure you that I won't, because a thirteen year old witch sneaking off into the middle of the night is already mad and foolish enough. If Harry and Ron wouldn't have found you, you could have been killed." He told her when suddenly Hermione turned her head and realized that as Eve lowered her head, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Uh Professor, I don't blame you in the slightest bit for getting angry with her. After all by now she should know better. But I think first we should try and figure out why she did it." Hermione said.

"It's because I didn't want Ron and Hermione to leave me." She mumbled.

"What?" Ron questioned her with uncertainty as she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I was afraid that if you and Hermione broke up you would move out, and then we wouldn't be a family anymore." She explained with a sniff while she wiped away her tears and Harry sat down on the other side of her.

"Listen to me Eve," he began as she turned her head and looked at him through her teary eyes. "we will always be a family whether Ron and Hermione decide to continue dating or not." He told her.

"I know it sounds crazy since after Mum died I didn't want them moving in with us at first. But it actually made me feel better because it was like I had another brother and sister that loved me and cared about me." She said.

"We do Eve, and it's like your brother just said." Hermione began. "My relationship with Ron has nothing to do with you or your father or brothers and sisters. We still love you all and care about you very much. And trust me, we're not going anywhere. You're stuck with us." She told her while smiling warmly at her and placing a comforting hand on top of hers and gently rubbing it before Eve wrapped her arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"I love you too." She said as everyone watched as Hermione wrapped her own arms around the girl and hugged her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Ginny's Plan

 **And now a very important message from the one and only Harry Snape!**

"Hullo everyone, I'm Harry Snape. And standing right by me is my little brother Tobey and little sister Eve." He began as both of his siblings smiled and waved to the audience. "And we're here to talk to you today about our first Easter adventure coming out this Saturday on April 1st 2017. However, before we start talking about that, first of all we just want to take this chance to say a HUGE thank you to all of our fans for your love and support ever since this series began. For you are the reason that it's been kept alive for so long, especially since it was the series that almost wasn't.

So yes, thank you, thank you, thank you. So now I'm going to turn things over to Tobey so that he can tell you what this new Easter special is about." Harry said as he turned over and looked at him. "Alright Tobey, it's on you." He told him.

"Right, well back when I had just turned six years old, and Eve had just turned five and Harry was nearly ten, we were all busy getting ready for Easter and our annual Easter egg hunt at our church. That's when some of the older children tried to tell me and my little sister that the Easter bunny wasn't real. That's when Eve found a baby orphaned rabbit and believing it to be the Easter bunny himself she brought it back home with us. I'm afraid that I can't tell you too much more, otherwise I'll spoil the ending, but let's just say that it's completely magical." Tobey explained.

"Which works out perfectly since we come from a family of witches and wizards." Eve said with a nod.

"Right around this Easter season it's very easy to become distracted by all of the candy and egg hunts going on. And even though I want you to enjoy yourselves please don't forget the real reason that we celebrate this holiday. Because it's like what I said before, all we can do as witches and wizards is magic. It's nothing compared to what God can do and did do for us in the miracle of Jesus Christ who unselfishly laid His life down for us so we could be with Him for all of eternity. When He rose from the grave a few days later He presented us with a new hope.

So, on that note, don't forget to check out A Very Hoppy Harry Easter coming out this Saturday and please from all of us here in the Snape family to all of you, have a very happy Easter as we celebrate what God has done for us. Thank you and enjoy the rest of our New York adventure." Harry said.

 **…**

Snape finished brewing a potion for Eve to drink that caused the wound on her leg to completely vanish. After that she had a little bite to eat (along with Harry and Ron) and then she went to bed along with everyone else. The next morning after breakfast they all went down to the bus stop so that they could go to the zoo. Ron sat down on the bench next to Harry while Hermione stood over by Ginny, Luna, and Eve.

"This is ridiculous," Kasai (who had been traveling with her friends and the rest of The Dragons for quite some time now) whispered to Rickie. "It's been a day already since they had their silly argument. I never thought that these words would come out of my own mouth but they need to grow up." She muttered under her breath while Ginny narrowed her eyebrows and glared over at her brother having accidentally overheard her.

"I couldn't agree with you more." She told her. "But don't worry, I think I have a plan." She said as she walked over to the bench. "I just wanted to let you know that I think this whole entire thing with Hermione is getting out of hand." She said as Harry and Ron both looked up at her.

"Well luckily for me it doesn't matter what you think. Hermione's the one who broke up with me and blew up at me for no reason so she's going to have to come to me if she ever wants me or is even interested at all of me speaking to her again." Ron said.

"I know, and that's all I was coming over here to say." Ginny told him. "That, and we still have to rehearse since our show is tomorrow night." She said.

"Well, I don't see how that's possible considering the fact that we'll be at the zoo all day." Ron said as Ginny grinned and plopped down in-between Harry and Ron.

"This is why." She told him as she placed her hand behind her back and a piece of paper magically appeared inside her palm before she brought it out from behind her and handed it to him. She continued grinning at him as she saw his eyes widen with pure and utter disbelief and astonishment.

"You booked Madison Square Garden for rehearsal!?" he exclaimed.

"Yep," she began with a giggle and a nod. "and that's not all. There has been a change of plans, the actual concert will be there. It's just that the arena will be vacant tonight." She told him.

"Oh Ginny! I could _kiss_ you!" he cried before quickly adding, "But I'm not that grateful." He finished and just as Harry was about to volunteer instead the bus pulled up to the curb. Ginny leapt to her feet and turned around to walk back over to the other ladies lowering her head and hiding her grin.

"I know that look, what are you up to?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh nothing, I just basically told Ron that somebody would be there to watch us rehearse tonight at Madison Square Garden." She said while grinning over at her.

"Really? Who?" Hermione wondered.

"Christina Aguilera." Ginny replied with a sly grin as Eve's jaw dropped wide open.

"You did!? Can I come too!? I've always wanted to meet her ever since I was a little kid. Besides becoming an auror, it's my dream to be able to get up on the stage and sing with her someday!" she exclaimed excitedly as the grin suddenly vanished from Ginny's face.

"Well wakeup. I'm only seven years old and I know for a fact that she's way too famous and busy to want to sing with a little girl like you." Teddy told her as she simply just glared at him.

"First of all I'm not a little girl anymore because in case you haven't noticed I have these two great balls poking out from my chest which clearly means that I'm a young woman now and second of all that's coming from the boy who's desperately in love with Cinderella and kept trying to get her to kiss his cheek and give him her phone number in Disneyworld." She said as Ginny tried to do everything in her power to fight the urge to laugh but Hermione just simply rolled her eyes.

"Since Dad said that I won't be able to get a hearing test until we get back home, there's no use in even pretending that I didn't hear that because I didn't." Teddy said before he and everyone else climbed onto the bus together. As Harry sat down Hermione plopped right down next to him folding her arms angrily and scowling while she breathed out a huff of air.

"What pixie bit your butt?" he wondered but Hermione just simply remained silent while everyone continued finding their seats before the doors of the bus were finally pulled shut and the driver accelerated.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to that rehearsal tonight, and I think I'm going to bring along a surprise guest." She told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Magic Words

Ginny examined herself in the mirror while she continued to brush her hair. That's when suddenly Eve raced into the room and quickly pulled her black scrunchie out of her hair before she shook it and ran her fingers through it. "I think that I'll wear my hair down tonight for a change. What do you think?" she asked Ginny who finally stopped brushing her hair and turned around to face her.

"Uh Eve, let me say this as nicely as I can. You're not coming with us." She told her.

"What? But why!? That's _totally_ unfair you can't do that! Do you know how long that I've been waiting to meet Christina Aguilera? Since my first year of charm school that's what!" she cried indignantly.

"I know, but she really isn't coming tonight. I made it up because I knew that Hermione would be jealous when she found out and that she would want to do everything in her power to get Ron back." Ginny explained when suddenly Harry entered the room.

"You shouldn't have lied to her like that then." He told her.

"I know Harry, I'm sorry but Ron's my brother and Hermione's my best friend in the whole entire world. I _had_ to do something." She told him as she went back to brushing her hair.

"Well it looks like my plans for tonight are shot then." Eve said before she plopped down on top of the bed.

"Speaking of Hermione where is she?" Harry inquired. "She disappeared right after Ron said that he was going to grab a shower." He said while pointing his thumb backwards over his shoulder. That's when all of a sudden Hermione opened the door to the other bathroom and stepped outside wearing a black tank top and a matching miniskirt. She was also wearing pantyhose with a pair of black flats on her feet. She had her hair tied up in a bun with a few loose strands of hair hanging down and a pair of diamond earrings hanging from her earlobes.

She had on some light blue eyeshadow on top of her eyelids along with light pink blush and dark red lipstick on her lips as well as thick black nail polish on her fingernails. Harry and Ginny gaped their mouths wide open at her while she ran her hands down alongside her thighs in a sexy manner. "Hermione?" they questioned her at exactly the same time.

"I'm sorry I was busy getting dressed." She said.

"Well don't let us interrupt, by all means go ahead and finish." Harry told her.

"What's the matter don't I look stunning?" Hermione questioned him softly in seducing hushed tones while she placed her hands upon her hips and tilted her head back as Ginny widened her eyes while continuing to gape her mouth wide open at her.

"I can honestly say that I'm stunned." She said.

"I think she looks great!" Eve exclaimed when all of a sudden Ron entered the room and Hermione slowly turned around to face him.

"Hullo Ronald," she began as she strutted over to him and offered him the back of her hand so that he could kiss it.

"Hermione?" he squeaked unaware that Snape was standing right behind them.

"Whoa what happened to you Granger? Are you auditioning to be a backup singer for Madonna or something?" he teased.

"No." she replied simply.

"Then what in heaven's name are you doing wearing all that makeup?" he questioned her with a grin before stifling a laugh.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me for a minute." She said to Harry and Ginny sounding as if she was on the verge of tears before she ran out of the room and disapparated. The grin from Snape's face vanished as he just simply looked at everyone else.

"What did I say?" he wondered.

"Hermione was trying to impress Ron and make him jealous by going out with Justin tonight." Harry explained.

"What?" Ron questioned with uncertainty. "That's what all that was about?"

"I'm sorry Ron, it's all my fault since it was all my idea." Ginny told him. "It's just that you and Hermione are the perfect couple and I really didn't want to see you throw your whole entire relationship out the window just because of a silly argument." She explained.

"On the contrary I do believe that the blame rests entirely on my shoulders. I shouldn't have laughed at Hermione and made fun of her like that." Snape said before he turned around and started walking away. "I better go find her and talk to her." He said before he disapparated.

 _…_

Hermione heaved a heavy sad sigh while tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she sat upon the bench. That's when suddenly Snape stepped outside the building and watched her prop her head upright inside the palm of her hand while she stared at the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No." Hermione replied with a sniff without glancing up at him to make eye contact before he sat down beside her.

"Listen Hermione, I just wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I had no idea that you were trying to make Weasley jealous and I never meant to hurt your feelings." He told her.

"I'm the one who really messed up. I shouldn't have tried to push Ron so much. Now he probably hates me." She said with another sniff while she brushed away her tears.

"Listen to me Hermione, Ron loves you." Snape began. "And for some reason beyond of my realm of understanding you love him. Shouldn't you try and give your relationship another chance?" he asked her.

"Yes, but what if he'll never speak to me again?" she wondered.

"Well you'll never know that for sure unless you try." Snape told her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest. "Listen, I thought that I had blown all of my chances in being with Lily when I called her well,.." he began.

"A mudblood." Hermione finished for him having heard that name herself quite a few times.

"Well, yeah. I was stupid and arrogant for even calling her that in the first place since I'm a halfblood myself. Besides, it shouldn't matter what type of blood runs through your veins anyway. The point is that I made things a whole lot easier on myself when I said the two magic words that usually solve any problem or disagreement that you might face. I'm sorry." He told her as while gently and soothingly rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you as if you were my own daughter and you know that. When you moved in here to help me raise my family you officially became one of my children. And I always tell my children exactly the same thing. That since there was only ever one person who was ever perfect, when you make a mistake, you have to be the one to fix it. Otherwise it's never going to get any better and it's only going to get worse." He told her as he patted her shoulder before he got to his feet. "Just something to think about." He told her before he turned around and walked back inside of the building.

 _….._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Madison Square Garden proudly presents the band Trinity and the world-famous wizard boyband The Dragons!" the announcer exclaimed when suddenly a single spotlight hit Hermione as she walked a crossed the stage as the crowd cheered, screamed, and applauded. However they stopped when they saw Hermione start speaking inside her microphone.

"Hullo, as you're all pretty much aware of by now my name is Hermione Granger. And I promise that you'll hear Trinity and The Dragons perform in a minute, but right now I have some business to take care of. You see I was busy talking to a friend of mine and he reminded me that when I make a mistake I need to fix it. So I wrote this song for my boyfriend and the love of my life Ronald Weasley to show him how much he means to me and just how sorry I am." She said before she started to sing as light and soft music began to play.

"Oh I was alone and unwanted. Nobody ever would give me a chance to prove myself, because they only judged me for my blood. Then you came along and showed me just how much you cared. You were my hero, my knight in shining armor, and my one and only superstar!" she belted before she broke into the chorus. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you? Did I ever tell you that you make me shine? Oh I can fly higher than the all of the clouds in the sky and become invincible, and that's how I know that I'm alive.

I was once all alone and in the shadows. I was shunned and rejected from the world. I was an invisible, unpopular, and just a smart girl. And then one look into my eyes, and you changed their minds, and you made me feel like I was special and the queen of your heart! Oh did I ever tell you how much I love you? Did I ever tell you that you make me shine? I can fly higher than all of the clouds in the sky and become invincible, and that's how I know that I'm alive.

Yeah I'm sorry that I hurt you and I love you from the bottom of my heart. Because you make me feel like I'm alive." She sang as she smiled through her teary eyes and everyone inside the stadium rose to their feet and started cheering and applauding for her. "I love you Ron." She said into the microphone with a grin while Ron, Ginny, and Snape grinned and applauded loudly for her as Harry cheered and stuck two fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly.

 _The new song in this chapter was entitled I'm Alive (not the one by Celine Dion lol)_

 **Next Time; Hermione and Luna start a pet rescue business and Neville and Luna start discussing wedding plans.**


End file.
